Even the Darkest Night
by Kurisutiina-chan
Summary: CANCELLED.Edward leaves Bella, but when a vengeful Victoria appears in Forks Bella becomes a vampire. 65 years later, Bella is living a fairly happy immortal life with her coven when the Cullens cross her path. An AU story written to serve my imagination.
1. Sadness and Sorrow

**Disclaimer:  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I do not own Twilight  
So please do not sue **

**Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Her characters have become my playthings is all. **

** Authoress' Notes: An experiment. This is just the intro. Next chapter to come soon. Hopefully that will have some plot to it... I kid! This is just a way of getting into things. To show Bella's feelings. It's necessary. Big things happen next. I have an idea so I'm going to try and go somewhere with it. So let's just the roll the tape then. We're live in 3...2...1...ACTION!  
**

* * *

The dark.

I had learned to love the dark. And everything about it. It hid my secrets. It hid my miserable appearance. It was comforting. A black nothingness...a black nothingness that nonetheless reminded me of my hideous past, my awful present, and the black hole in my heart.

And it was dark now. Sweet, sweet dark night. And though I was hidden from the rest of the world under the cover of darkness, my thoughts and memories plagued me and came crashing down upon me.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

My heart had fractured then. I hadn't understood yet. Not completely anyways. My heart had been holding on. Hoping. The tiny fissure that had just been made was nothing. My heart had thought it could repair itself. My heart was dumb. It was just setting itself up for more pain.

"You're not good for me, Bella."

He had brought a hammer to the fracture and it had given up it's fight of holding my heart together. My heart had shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. I had nothing to live for now. I loved someone and he didn't love me back. It was over. That should be simple enough.

But no. With him not even heartbreak could be simple.

"It will be as if I'd never existed."

A lie.

How could it possibly be as if he'd never existed when I thought about him every waking moment of the day. Every minute of my dreams. It was impossible to imagine a world without Edward Cullen.

"We won't bother you again."

Another lie.

Thoughts of the Cullens bothered me everywhere I went. Alice and her pixielike ways. Emmett's straightforwardness and teasing. Carlisle and Esme's love and dedication. Jasper's mysteriousness and smoothness. And even Rosalie and her exceptional beauty. I could not get them out of my head.

And they had all left me. It wasn't only Edward who had abandoned me. Oh no. All the Cullens had left without a goodbye. Even Alice. He had told me he wanted it to be a clean break. Clean break? I don't think a "break" could come any messier than this. He had taken my things, every physical trace of him. But he could not take back what was not physical. He could not take back what was not his. He could not take back my memories.

And those were all I needed to cause me unbearable pain. Nothing more.


	2. La Bella Vita, La Bella Morte

**Disclaimer:  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I do not own Twilight  
So please do not sue **

**Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Her characters have become my playthings. **

** Authoress' Notes: Chapter Two! Yay! SO, I met Steph on November 2nd, and she inspired me to continue with this blurb of a story. I just haven't had a chance yet, until now though. So let's get on with the show! Roll tape... We're live in 3...2...1...ACTION!**

* * *

Today was the 14th of March. Only three days had passed since I had learned about Jake and the other werewolves. And already that was at the back of my mind. After all, there were more pressing issues at hand. 

Victoria was near Forks.

She was looking for me.

Nothing else was important enough to hold my attention. Thoughts of Victoria were the only things that floated through my head, that and thoughts of what she could do to Charlie...to Jake...the other werewolves...any one of the people I cared about in Forks.

I think the worst part had to be that it had only been a few days since I had found out Victoria was nearby, but it seemed as if my fear of her had been eating away at me for years. And yeah. Jake said they would all be fine, but I knew what vampires could do. If Jake was hurt...or kil- ...I couldn't even think the word. I would just fall apart again, and this time all the pieces of me would never be able to find their way back together again. I would die.

Jake was like my little brother. Well maybe big brother would be more accurate - I swear he was still growing! He already towered over me. Wasn't that enough? I managed to let out a small laugh. He was my protector and my friend. The only one in Forks who could understand me. Today we'd talked and I had learned more about him. We were more alike than I could have thought. Both so fragile, easy to break. And Jake would say we learned we were both strong too, to be able to hold ourselves together despite everything...cocky little..sorry...big werewolf that he is.

But now I was alone with my thoughts again. That was never a good thing. My past was slowly creeping up on me. Blending and mixing with horrible images of Victoria and her flaming hair...so like a horrid fire waiting to consume me...

"No," I told myself. "Think about something else."

I was home alone. Charlie was at a friend's place. And even though I figured there would be a werewolf somewhere nearby watching out for me and, more importantly, watching for Victoria...I was scared. I tried working on some assignments that were due when school started up again after the spring break, but they could only hold my attention for so long. Soon the clock chimed nine o'clock. And I had run out of things to do. I was sitting in my living room watching something unimportant on the television, when I saw it.

Out of the corner of my eye I had seen a streak of such brilliant white, something that looked soft and smooth, yet cool and hard as granite. Impossible. It couldn't be him. My imagination was acting up. But what if it was. What if he had come back? What if...

And there it was again. Streaking into the woods behind my house I clearly saw something with skin so pale it could only be a vampire...or something from my imagination. The latter seemed more likely. Still, I didn't think. I ran. Out the door and into the woods. I couldn't even see the thing anymore, but I kept running, desperate for it to be him, all the while knowing it wasn't. I screamed. It was dark, and now I was lost in the woods because I was stupid. So very, very stupid.

My mind involuntarily thought back to another night where I had been lost in the woods. Much like this. Exactly like this. Chasing someone who was gone. I slumped to the floor where I began to sob. Charlie would be home soon, and he would find the house empty. A search party would be organized. And I would have to live through the pain and the humiliation again.

I lay there hopelessly, my tears and sobs eventually subsiding into an eerie calm. I don't know how long I was there lying in that same position, but then I saw it again. The white. The skin of an angel. Except, as the angel got closer, I realized I had been deceived. She was no angel.

"Victoria," I breathed. It was the devil.

I couldn't cry anymore. I couldn't scream. I was ready for death. I welcomed her with open arms. Death would bring me a release from all this pain after all. My suffering would be over. No more broken pieces. Just an end.

Victoria looked at me. Her eyes glowing red. She wasn't hungry. She was in this for the sport. She wanted to inflict pain on me. On Edward. Oh how she was in for a surprise. I had accepted that death was my friend the moment that I had realized what I had followed into the forest blindly. And Edward. As if he would care what happened to me.

Poor, poor Victoria.

I sat up now. Staring intently at her face. Her bloody eyes. Her expression was smug. She was relishing in her victory. What a hollow victory it would be. She would be accomplishing nothing, except relieving me of my pain. I don't know what was wrong with me. I laughed. Not crazily either. Just a normal laugh. A laugh showing how funny I thought this entire situation to be.

Victoria's face was livid after she heard that sound. "Do you think what I have in store for you is funny?" she asked, her voice approaching the angry honk of a goose. "Do you think I wasted all this time on you only to end it so quickly?"

Her voice was nothing like the musical tones of the Cullens. I laughed again. I could afford to laugh. Everything would be over soon. I should enjoy my last few moments of life.

Victoria looked at me now. Her face blank. I didn't see the quick strides she took before grabbing my throat in one of her strong hands. She pulled me to my feet and I stared at her, my face calm, accepting. "I managed to break through those pathetic werewolves' defences. I lured you away from your home. You are about to die as painfully as it is possible. Why are you laughing?" Victoria demanded, her voice thick with her frustration.

"Because, when you kill me," I gasped, "I don't have to remember."

Her hand loosened. I took a deep breath of sweet air. "Remember what?" the vampire snapped.

I spoke without thinking. "Him."

Victoria stared at me before understanding hit her. She laughed. The sound sent chills down my spine. "He left you did he? I was wondering why he hadn't come after me. He finally realized that you were worthless, that you were only a pathetic human after all. Not worth his time. He left you to grow old and die, with only your memories of him and his rejection. How painful!" Victoria rejoiced. She laughed again and I shivered against my will and better judgement.

"I may not be able to hurt him then...but I can still hurt you," she said.

I stared defiantly at her face. Daring her to give me what I wanted. After all what else could she do? Her choices were to kill me or let me go. I could not see her ever letting me walk free, so death was the obvious answer.

"I won't have wasted my time. Your painful memories can haunt you for eternity," she declared.

"No!" I screamed, realizing too late what she intended to do. I did not want this. Not now. Not now that Edward didn't want me. I wanted death. Not an eternal life!

As her teeth bit into my neck a single tear rolled down my cheek. This was not how it was supposed to happen. I never had a chance to say goodbye. To Charlier. To Renee. To Jake. I could feel the fire building now. I was on the floor and the fire was burning hotter and hotter. I screamed but no sound came out. It was spreading from my neck to the rest of my body. The last thing I remembered seeing was Victoria watching me with a cruel smile of satisfaction on her face. I heard her laugh. And then everything went black.


End file.
